


It's Better in Bright Moon

by DraceDomino



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, F/M, Humor, Multi, Oral Sex, Romance, Sweet, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Bow and Glimmer are eager to bring Adora into the bedroom with them, but unfortunately all Adora knows about sex is the mean, hardcore rough stuff they do in the Fright Zone! Can her two precious cinnamon roll friends show her that it's better to make love than fuck?





	It's Better in Bright Moon

It’s Better in Bright Moon  
-by Drace Domino

“Adoooora, what are you doing?!” Glimmer’s voice filled the bedroom, and suddenly teleported to the floor, picked Bow up, and then brought them back to their feet. While the young man’s head was still spinning and his knees wobbly, Glimmer supported an arm around his shoulders while pointing a finger at the blonde’s nose. “You could have hurt Bow, throwing him down to the floor like that!”

“I’m okay, Glimmer, I ju-Adooora, what are you doing?!” It was Bow’s turn to cry out in shock and surprise as Adora charged forward once more. With deft and fierce movements she snatched a hand around Glimmer’s wrist, yanked her forward, and spun her towards the nearest wall. When Glimmer’s belly hit the wall with a thud Adora was quickly pressed to her back, one hand groping feverishly at that plump rear while the other hand took a tight fistful of sparkly pink locks. She ignored Bow entirely as the young man rushed to stop her, hissing instead to the back of Glimmer’s throat in a hungry voice.

“I’m going to destroy that cunt of yours, slut!”

Both Glimmer and Bow gasped in perfect unison, and Glimmer suddenly teleported free of Adora’s grasp. When she flopped forward and bumped to the wall she simply spun on a heel, only to see both of her friends glaring at her with arms folded across their chests and harsh, stern scowls on their faces. It was only then, when she saw the look of disapproval in their eyes, that Adora finally tilted her head and spoke in a quizzical tone.

“Uh...guys? Why are you glaring at me like that?” Her hand slipped up, scratching the back of her head. “You were the ones that invited me, after all. Don’t you want to do this anymore?”

“Adora, of course we do, but...but not like that!” Bow exclaimed, one eye twitching in exasperation. “You spit in my mouth!”

“You told me you were going to smother me with my own breasts!” Glimmer joined in, her cheeks a vibrant red. They were certainly big enough for such fun. “Where did you learn to have sex, Adora?!”

There was a pause between the three of them as they collectively realized the problem. It was Glimmer that first spoke of it, just after slapping her palm to her face and murmuring a frustrating grunt.

“The Fright Zone. Of course.” A hugging noise carried her forward, and she slipped a hand into one of Adora’s, pulling her closer. There was no more anger or indignation in either her or Bow - simply the affectionate smiles of friends that understood. Even Glimmer’s voice was softer and sweeter now, and she guided Adora to stand in between both herself and the young man they cared so much for. “Adora, is that really how you used to do things back there?”

“Well...yeah.” Came the murmured response, and Adora scratched at the back of her head. “It’s for getting rid of stress before a battle, right? Shadow Weaver always told me and Catra to be as hard as we could on each other, and this one time, Scorpia stung me right in the middle of it, and then Lonnie--”

“Stop, stop, stop!” Bow lamented in dramatic fashion, and he and Glimmer crushed their dear friend between them in a fierce hug. Cheek to cheek to cheek they squeezed together, squishing Adora’s face as Bow spoke. “Adora, you don’t have to have sex like that any more!”

“Uh…m’kay.” Adora practically squeaked, trapped between the others. “Soooo...what...what do we do?”

***

“I don’t know how I feel about this…” Adora fidgeted in between the pair a few moments later, with the trio situated perfectly in the center of the bed. Since coming to Bright Moon Adora had been forced to get used to quite a few different things that life in the Fright Zone ill-prepared her for - warm meals made of actual tasty food, pillows and blankets and soft mattresses, and now...this. At that point the trio had completely stripped and it was only by virtue of her comfort with Glimmer and Bow that Adora didn’t flee out the door, a testament to how much she trusted the pair that were so slowly working their hands across her figure. “It...it’s nice, but I...can one of you slap me, maybe?”

“No, quit asking us to.” Glimmer chirped, even with her lips pressed flush to the slope of Adora’s shoulder. She and Bow were nearly mirrored in their motions, kissing Adora in perfect parallel while letting their hands tease up and down that slender body. They cradled her breasts, spent particular attention to her belly, and even took the time to work up and down the outsides of her thighs, tracing the goosebumps with their touch. Every motion was delicate and sweet, and every kiss was a faint caress over nervous flesh. The mirrored motions only stopped when Glimmer lifted her mouth from the nape of Adora’s throat, just so she could drop her chin on the blonde’s shoulder and give her a flirty, playful smile. “Kiss?”

“Oh, uh...y-yeah, sure.” Adora gulped, and took a deep, steeling breath. “I...I can do this. Slow, right?”

“Just let me lead.” Came Glimmer’s sweet reply, and as she dipped her head forward pressed her mouth warmly upon that of her friend. Lips gently parted and she could tell that Adora was fighting her training - the girl’s tongue was spring-loaded and ready to drive deep, and it was only through the gentle coercing of the princess that she was able to be soothed. Slow twists of their tongues overtook a moment of genuine affection, and as Glimmer slid her fingers through Adora’s ponytail, Bow watched the pair smooch with wide, almost teary eyes.

“It’s...so...cute!” He bubbled over in happiness for his friends, and pressed his palms to their shoulders to start easing them back. Back into the gloriously comfortable embrace of a Bright Moon bed, back into the warm sheets and soft pillows, and the heat that was shared between three fond friends. As Glimmer and Adora continued to kiss Bow slipped atop the pair with a smile, knowing that it was his duty to keep the two delighted while She-Ra learned the ropes. His member was sticking straight out and was practically desperate for attention, but...he was happy to wait. This was an evening for Adora, after all!

And Adora was deeply enjoying it so far, nervous as she was. Glimmer’s kiss did a great deal to melt away her fear over this strange new way of having sex, and Bow’s attentions were creeping steadily across her slender figure, making more and more delights rise to the surface. Her toes curled and she found her arms tightening fiercely around the curvy body of the princess, though this time it wasn’t from a depraved urgency like back in the Fright Zone - it was simply because she needed to hang on to Glimmer to prevent from losing herself. Thankfully, the pink-haired young woman could tell the difference.

“Sooooo? Enjoying it so far, Adora?” Bow beamed, just as his lips lifted from the soldier’s belly. He had been working his way across her with a series of tender kisses, always keeping things moving slowly and sweetly so as to not overwhelm her. Upon his whisper Adora finally broke the kiss with Glimmer and gently lifted her head, a tremendous blush apparent on her cheeks as she gulped in quiet response.

“Yeah...even if it’s a little weirder than what I’m used to.” Strange, considering what she was used to typically involved a lot more trips to the infirmary. “Can we do more?”

Upon hearing it, Glimmer tossed a look over her shoulder to meet Bow’s gaze with a chipper smile on her chubby cheeks. The two continued moving with the focus purely on Adora’s pleasure, with the princess shuffling to kneel behind her friend as Bow himself slid his hands underneath Adora’s thighs. While Glimmer ushered the blonde’s shoulders into her lap and moved her hands around to fondle sweetly at her breasts, the dark-skinned archer lifted Adora’s knees to brace over his shoulders, and his member gently flopped atop her well-moistened slit. From there the two were focused on the tiny gesture leading to something big - with Glimmer teasing Adora’s nipples with friendly, playful pinches and Bow rocking his hips back and forth, rubbing the underside of his shaft across Adora’s folds. The young woman quaked in a building arousal as the two tended to her so gently and affectionately, and her head soon found a warm place to rest in between Glimmer’s soft, curvy breasts. It was...astonishingly sweeter and more comfortable than sex in the Horde, and though she was undeniably worried she’d somehow mess it up, her excitement pulsed harder than any fretting.

“P...Please…?” Was all Adora gulped in the moment before Bow slid inside, and her soft request was granted with nothing but abject adoration. Bow’s member slowly worked itself against her entrance, the glistening tip collecting some of the nectar clinging to her folds just before working within. As he penetrated his friend Bow made sure to pay particular attention to the signs of Adora’s body, reading every twitch and gasp and making sure he kept her always excited but never strained. As the inches slid within the girl’s slit gripped him tighter and tighter, muscles clenching in a way that they never had to before - Catra’s fist had never gone this slow, or been so intent on wringing every last drop of delight from her. By the time Bow hilted himself inside of Adora he lowered a hand to the girl’s lap, smoothing his thumb back and forth across the neatly-trimmed patch of blonde hair just above her slit, and nudging her hood in delicate fashion. Adora, with her blush rushing from her cheeks to her chest, merely offered the only good girl response she could think of in return for her request getting granted. “Thank you.”

“Hehehe, you’re welcome, Adora!” Glimmer was happy to chime in, and her hands briefly left Adora’s breasts so she could glomp her arms around her, squeezing her fiercely tight from behind. With her cheek to Adora’s head and the blonde’s face half-squished by her curvy breasts, Glimmer was easily able to blanket her friend in the sort of soothing affection she needed in the moment. “We love you so much, and we just want you to be happy!”

“She’s right, Adora.” Bow’s charming smile drew ever-closer as he leaned forward. While Adora’s knees continued to ride his shoulders the girl was slowly folding in half upon herself, but his motions were gentle enough to never cause her strain and discomfort. Just before Bow’s mouth found Adora’s own for a kiss, he asked a question and patiently waited for her response. “Want me to start?”

Adora, with a nod so quick and eager that it made Glimmer’s breasts both jiggle wildly, clearly did.

“Yes, please!”

With that, the kiss between the two friends was instantly sealed, and Bow started to rock his hips back and forth with an increasingly-building desire. With his member gripped within the tight, moist entrance of his dear friend it was almost difficult for the young man to contain his pleasure - he could certainly see why Adora was so used to rough and wild sex, considering how alluring her grip was. But with determination and a firm desire to make sure that she had as much sweet fun as possible, he kept his motions slow and steady and made sure to roll his tongue against hers with nothing but the most intense affection. Slow gestures all around came as he rocked within her and Glimmer added her own touch to the mix, kissing atop Adora’s head while allowing her hands to explore a little further. Once more she groped the blonde’s breasts but soon slid past her belly, one palm finding a place there at her lap where she crowned two fingers against Adora’s hood. Gentle touches and sweet vibrations soon rushed across the former Horde Force Captain’s body, and the entire time Adora offered muffled whimpers into the hungry kiss of Bow.

“Mmm...hrrm...nnnmm…!” She sounded utterly filled with joy, and that naturally inspired her two close, dear friends to treat her even more wonderfully. When the kiss between Adora and Bow broke it was so the girl’s moans could escape into the open air, and as Bow lifted his head he soon found Glimmer sweeping in eager for a taste for herself. With her breasts still perfectly framing Adora’s head she brought her lips to her best friend’s mouth, curling her tongue forward so they could both sample the flavors they each claimed from Adora’s. The blonde was simply left nestled between them merrily, her slit continuing to delight in Bow’s length and the view above her a celebration of pure, deep friendship.

“...wow.” Adora whispered to herself, eyes wide and shining. Maybe if people in the Horde started having sex like this, they wouldn’t be angry all the damn time. With her own bliss building higher and higher Adora sought to add more to the moment, and she did so by working to nestle her mouth against Bow’s throat for long, alluring kisses across his flesh. She suckled, she licked, she even bit him a little - although it was nothing more than a gentle scraping of her teeth to give him shivers. Her hands hooked against Bow’s shoulders and she even started to grind her hips against his thrusts, happy to take him deeper as their intimacy rushed closer and closer to completion.

For the first time, Adora felt like she was part of something more than simple stress relief. Something more than depraved, dirty lust that was handled in brutal fashion just because it had to happen. Sex wasn’t just some natural function she needed to tend to - it could resonate inside of her even deeper than she ever imagined! This revelation hit her particularly hard as Bow started to pump a little faster, and soon she could feel her climax beginning.

In the Horde, they were moments of violent shame. The sudden release that was usually followed by awkward exchanges and nods, simply happy that they were done. But this? Adora was wholly unprepared for what a climax brought by affection and love would give her, and when she howled into the open air amidst a wave of sparking bliss both Glimmer and Bow gazed down upon her, shining with an undeniable look of pride. Her nethers quivered and trembled around Bow until even the young man hit a peak of his own, and with one final push lodged himself deep while his member started to throb.

The warmth of cream rushing into Adora was unlike it had ever been before. Her entire body gave way to convulsing pleasure, and she was overtaken by warmth and glory that she could only barely understand. Trapped between her two best friends, she was honored to carry the creampie that flooded her, making her feel safer and more at ease than she could ever remember being.

When the moment ended, she looked up through a veil of hazy pleasure to the beaming faces above her - and the slopes of Glimmer’s breasts at the sides of her peripherals. She was barely strong enough to lift a hand to give the pair a grinning thumbs-up, and yet as Bow started to ease back it seemed like they were done for the evening.

“Did you have fun?” Glimmer giggled, shifting as well. She released Adora’s face from the embrace of her chubby boobs, and knelt with a hand down to her blonde locks, brushing them back in a comforting fashion. “You sure look like you did!”

“It’s...it’s sooooo nice. An’ warm. An’ soft.” Adora was sounding as soft and loopy as she did while infected with what Entrapta described as “floppiness,” but she had full control of her senses. She rolled around to lay on her belly and squeezed her thighs together, groaning in joy as she felt Bow’s spunk squish within her nethers. “This is gonna be the besssssst nap I ever had!”

“Nap?! No, Adora, you can’t nap!” Glimmer pouted, flopping down on her rump just before Adora’s face. She spread her thighs and bent her knees, digging her heels to the mattress as she slid her hands to Adora’s chin to lift it. With her head perched perfectly before a gloriously pink, nectar-glazed slit, certain expectations were clearly offered. “We’re not even nearly done yet!”

“Yeah, Adora, we just started!” Bow laughed, and full-body landed atop the blonde with a sudden flop. Adora gave a sudden grunt as Bow crashed atop her, going cross-eyed as the young man pressed his head forward and squeezed his cheek to her own. Together, they were perfectly positioned to begin worshipping Glimmer’s slit. “I’ll be good to go again in a few minutes, and we still have to take care of Glimmer! And you again! And then again! And again!”

“Wait, so…” Adora looked from Glimmer to Bow, and then back again, and then Glimmer’s pussy, and then back to Bow. “In Bright Moon you just...do this for hours? It’s not over and done once you get rid of your urges?”

“Oh Adora, you’re so beautiful and naive!” Glimmer moved her hands down to pinch the former Horde soldier’s cheeks, just before scooting her hips forward and gently nudging her nose with the edge of that pink, moist slit. “We’ve got so much more to show you!”

When Adora dipped forward to tend to her friend, her eyes were shining and her lips were formed to a broad, undeniable smile. A long evening of lovemaking with her two best friends? A night of constant pleasure where she could feel safe and warm and loved and enjoyed? A comfy bed where she could sleep flanked between Bow’s toned belly and Glimmer’s wonderful curves?

This was so much better than letting Octavia put her weird tentacle things inside of her.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a super fun and cute story to work on, so I hope you liked it!
> 
> If you did, follow me on [Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
